Draco D. Damon
80,000,000Draco D. Damon's initial bounty is revealed | status = Alive | birth = June 10th | doriki = | height = 6'0" | weight = 150lbs | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FEFEFA | dfname = Hana Hana no Mi (ハナハナの実) | dfename = Flower-Flower Fruit | dfmeaning = Flower; Bloom | dftype = Paramecia }} Draco D. Damon (ドラコ・D・デイモン Dorako Dī Deimon) is a pirate, member and cook of the Black Crown Pirates Crew, he apparently comes from a place known as Gaea Island, which is the homeland to the great Kingdom of Asha. He was born as the son of the Kingdom's greatest Chef Draco Angela and a long lost man known as Draco D. Nathan. During his early ages Damon opted to join the Kingdom's Militarity and learn how to fight, he would soon create many bonds in said army, developing his own fighting styles and even becoming an official soldier. Even though he had time to train, his mother managed to force him into the cooking arts, though he was initially forced to, Damon quickly developed a love for cooking. During his time in the Army, the age of 12 to be exact, Damon accidentaly ate the Hana Hana no Mi which gave him Limb-Replication powers that he would train with and put for good use. However soon as he reached his early 20s and during the Asha's Annual Party which happened because of 500 years of peace in the kingdom, Damon was framed for coldly murdering his King. Feeling betrayed by everyone and having a trace of the true murderer, he left out for the seas in search of said person. From here and now he suffersd from drastic changes in his personality. Back in the Kingdom, Damon was considered and also part of the Seven Deadly Sins, him being related to and called as Wrath (ラース (怒り) Rāsu (Ikari) lit. Enraged). Even with all those events and suffering, Damon quickly met up with two people that he dubbed as Reddy and Orangey, much to each's annoyment. He met them during his stay at the Groot Island so that he could get supplies and a boat, though unfortunatelly he couldn't as the island was ruled by another pirate crew. After struggling and getting to know them, namely Samuel and Kazama, he joined their pirate crew as their Cook as they offered and helped him with the pirates. Due to his mastery in combat and use of the Hana Hana, others oftenly call him by the name of Asura (アスラ (阿修羅) Asura (Ashura) lit. Fighting Demon). For his apparent crimes, he was given the incredible initial bounty of 30,000,000 which is currently the highest among his crew. Appearance Damon's most prominent feature is his spiky black hair, which by the way is quite big. He has dark blue eyes which are shown to be quite large horizontally. His face is shown to be very mature while possessing a pointy chin, and his body is toned and muscular, mostly because of his constant training, which may attract many girls when he doesn't notice. He has a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair, and a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen. He is constantly described as handsome or intimidating by women he meets, although that doesn't mean they had fall for him but are just complimenting him. The latter events don't seem to matter to him, as he just shrugs it off and gives a thank you. Damon is also relatively tall, standing at 6 feet, towering over most of his crew mates with the exception of Alden and Nore, that while weighting quite much, said amount being 130lbs. He currently stands at the age of 23. Damon is constantly using a dark blue vest that has white lining running down the middle and two lines on each side that connect to the sleeves, tracing the white lining. He has separate sleeves that are dark blue, which in turn match the vest. Damon has on a dark gray belt around his waist to hold up his beige hakama pants. Underneath the pants, Damon wears a set of black knee-high boots which strangely make near to no sound when he walks. He also seems to use some sort of gray-colored long scarf around his neck, although that's not always as he mostly wears it on Winter Islands. He also seems to use some kind of necklace which seems to be the conjunction of a sword and a cross, it's unknown how much it means to Damon or even if it means anything as he hadn't mentioned nothing about it being precious or so. Damon's choice of clothing can be seen as strange to as do not seem very practical, especially in battle. Regardless, Damon seems to find comfort in them and that's what matters to him. His most constant attire was the one as explained above, but that doesn't mean he won't change clothes if he wants to. His training attire consists of only his black shorts, with the rest of his body lacking any type of cloth, that regardless of the weather. Generally for Winter Islands, he substitutes his normal clothing with a large black winter-jacket that has white fur on the wrists and neck's areas, black tight long pants and big cuffed black boots. For hot islands, he usually puts only his beach shorts. Personality At first, Damon seems pretty much like a very straight and calm individual, who can act quite foolish during some situations. Demonstrating a collected demeanor depending on the situation. That all while possessing a very bored look, either a direct shaped mouth or a cocky smile. One would say that's the result of a healthy and very happy life, though in truth that only applies for a part of it. Damon never met his father nor he did know he had a father, ledding him to avoid the subject in many occasions. However, that didn't prevent him for living a good life alongside his mother and his friends in the Asha Kingdom, that part of his life being his golden memories. Back then, Damon's smiles were all genuine, caring a lot for his friends and mates from the Army, going so far as to claim he would become stronger just to protect them. Not to forget his mother whom he was the closest with, stating she was the best person one could have as a mom and proving it with affective actions such as giving her full attention, always helping her with work and her needs. Also talking with her a lot about many things, this all creating a great mother-son bond which seemed unbreakable. Damon also seemed to have a very deep relationship with his friends and mates. Growing up with much of them, it was something kind of evident and expected. He would do many and many pranks alongside them, such as painting many of the kings' statues or putting an white snake in the place of a real sword, sneakily creating limbs on people to tease them by making it disappear afterwards. He would go as far as pranking his mentor Bambina using glass to make it seem like ice and that the area under it is frozen, therefore Damon as well. This all though, Damon and the rest would not lie that they did all that playing. Upon this, his mother would daily scold him for the pranks and force him into the cooks' ways, only in order to take him out of the prankster's ways, Damon would response by excusing himself that he needs to improve his swimming skills. That stopped when he got to accidentally eat the Hana Hana no Mi though. However, it was when everyone seemed to not trust him anymore, to not believe in his words, to betray him, that Damon really changed. Damon showed off he could express shock and surprise, once he was betrayed by his friends and mates when they recalled he was the figure who killed off their king. It was also the first time he had to proceed and do a harsh decision, said one being either stay in his country, be imprisoned for the rest of his life and have the worst life ever, if that was even a life. Or leave the country in search of the actual murderer, track him down and prove to everyone else he wasn't any cold murderer, also secretly to take down the saying that his mother is a bad parent. This all expresses how much Damon cares for his own life and also his mother's, going as far as leaving everything behind in order to get his old life back and also going far enough to become a pirate in order to do so. With that, his trust on other people has risen to the suspicious level, he may give off fake smiles and all but in the deep his guard is fully up. In the present time, Damon seems to have substitued his all-happy expression with one which could be defined as bored. He just doesn't seem to be capable of normaly socializating with someone else as sympathetic as this person may be, though there are a few exceptions to this. This has made him transform from a cooperative to a very lone fighter to the point where he doesn't accept any help from his allies, should he have them. However, this silly-lone-wolf behavior is put away when innocents are brought into the subject, Damon doesn't even think twice nor does he hesitate if some civillian life is put on the line, going as far as putting other peoples' lives above his own. This ironically contradicts his Avenger's senses, much because currently his sole life reason is to have revenge even though he is willing to give up his life in order to protect any close friend he may have. This would reflect on how he can easily create bonds with someone he knows and lives with, which according to him, is one of the reasons he is an anti-social, because he is afraid of losing anything. That turns out ironical in a way since he joins a crew. From his young days, despite being forced to like, Damon has developed a like and love for the cooking world. He goes as far as to respect it and treat it like it was some kind of sacred treasure, this even with the most weird types of food and menu. That all because of the great influence brought and forced in by his mother Angela. She wanted her boy to be a pretty good husband in the future, since he would know about kitchen and all, also not wanting for him to stay at the battle sides only. Previously Damon would only run away, but with the time he got to develop such love for spending his time in the kitchen. Pretty much like he doesn't hesitate to help someone, Damon would never hesitate on preparing and gifting people with food, don't matter their situation. Going as far as to get pissed over someone thrasing about food or even wasting it in some way. In the Black Crowns, Damon is willing to wear his cook clothes and wake up before anyone else in order to prepare their breakfasts, that without them even asking him to. Quite similar to the previous Greatest Chef of the World: Sanji. Comically, he may also pay attention to whenever their stomach make any sound, sometimes mistaking any other noise made by them as their stomach, casually appearing out of nowhere to say he heard it. To this day, Damon praises his mother for introducing him to cullinary. Aside from it all and from his all calm and straight demeanor, Damon has developed a hot-tempered and umpatient behavior when the subject about the King's murder is brought in. Veins will slowly start to pop through his face while his gaze becomes much more colder as he begins to grit his teeth slightly. As farther as the conversation goes, the more enraged Damon becomes, his tone becoming much more deeper while at times he may shout with anger very apparent in his voice. Though it's not only his way of speaking that changes, if enraged during a conflict or any situation alike, Damon becomes much more violent to the point that he tries on intimidating others and during battles, he also resorts on using his bare fists while giving out loud battle cries. His attacks seem to be more fast paced while he tends to just focus on hitting his opponent, whereas before he would think off tactics. Though this all is much more easier to happen when that subject is brought in, Damon also may lose his cool when witnessing something which is wrong on his view. Depending on the situation and all, he shall pursue actor of said wrong-doing regardless of their status socially or power-wisely, reflecting upon his stubborn behavior when he is angry. Indeed, Damon has become so much of an angered beast, that he doesn't think twice before attacking an enemy. Actually, when speaking in first person Damon prefers to use the pronoun Ore which is used to estabilish his seriousness and masculinity, also to non-rudely state that he is superior in age to some of his crew mates. Though, among them, Damon mainly uses it to express the familiarity he feels. He is also shown to rarely use Ware as a mean of formality. When reffering to other people, Damon generally uses their name with the suffix San afterwards, showing a deal of respect. That while giving nicknames such as Reddy to Bellamy or Orangey to Kazama. When meaning to be rude against someone, Damon shall use mainly Temee. He also seems to have a laughter style, Dahahahahaha, which was also the laughing style of the late Yonko Shanks. For some odd reason, Damon likes to cry out ORA (おら Lit. HEY) whenever he is battling, a trait he supposedly got from Bambina. History Become a Warrior Damon was born in the Asha Tribe as the son to Draco D. Nathan and Draco Angela in the Gaea Island. However, he wouldn't know much of his father since the latter unknownigly disappears during the Far War, leaving Damon and his mother behind. Because of his young age, Damon did not ask for much for him and settled for the answers his mother gave him. Even without fully knowing his father, Damon could still be raised by Angela who weirdly had the help of the Ashanian Army's Elite who decided they should help the wife of their deceased friend. Damon would now grow up between warriors, learning how to properly take care of himself while also growing up with his unique parent, Angela, who made sure she would play both parents' roles. Befriending the Army Captain's daughter, Helena MacGrath, she and Damon would enjoy their time together as both friends and training-mates. Though much later their interaction time would decrease, as the boy took the martial arts route while his friend took the swordsmanship's way. Although they would constantly have matches. Surprisingly even with this all training, Damon still had the time to be with his mother and live quite a happy life. His mother being one of the best cooks in the island while also being the Kingdom's Royal Cook, she insisted that she would teach him the cooking ways much to Damon's comical complain. The little man would give many excuses, most of them being that he was gonna train his swimming skills, although that indeed was a truth. As mentioned before, he would train every day alongside the soldiers in order to improve his own combat skills, with him at the age of 12 ascending to the first rank in the Army, namely cadet. As the little cerimony would occur, Damon would take notice of the Hana Hana no Mi being presented by Helena to her father. Thanking her, he would put it on the fruit's plate only for Damon to quickly approach it and take the plate without noticing the fruit. Helena's father wouldn't notice while Damon himself wouldn't too as he ate all the fruits from the plate, since he was hungry and tired from the mission he went on. Damon would only realize it after both Helena and her father scream comically at him saying he ate the fruit, only for him to funnily correct them he ate fruits. The situation alone making everyone facepalm, with the exception Helena who had to yet realize what her friend ate. After being explained to, what kind of fruit he ate, Damon would sudden and comically faint to the ground while giving a large burp. After being explained even further about the situation, Damon would scream in horror as he knew he couldn't swim anymore, therefore wasting his master skills of swim. Although the horror scream was more because now he wouldn't have any other excuse for his mother to not teach him how to cook. Even with the complaints, Damon would still learn and care his mother's incredible cooking skills to the present day. He soon found out he gained the Blooming Paramecia powers once he accidentaly made his head sprout in the Army Captain's chest, much to everyone's comical and shocked expression. The captain and the rest would now help their little friend develop his own powers and complement them with his martial arts, Damon quickly growing to adapt to his own power. Damon continued to grow up in the Asha Kingdom & Tribe, as a soldier and commoner. During his time in the Ashanian Army, at the age of 18, Damon was briefly trained by Vice-Admiral Bambina who taught him a bit more about fighting styles and also two Rokushiki techniques, namely Soru and Tekkai, both of which he would use with his fighting style. Damon soon ascended to Vice-Captain rank in the Army, this at the age of 21, and as a mean of celebrating it, he decided to also take part in the Asha's Anual Party. Said event made in order to celebrate 500 years since the Kingdom was created, and also 500 years since it's been in peace. But then the ironic and sad part comes by now. Damon being part of the Army, participated as one of the present people in the Event, right in the Royal Room of the Asha Palace where him and all other present people would see the king's speech through Den Den Mushi as he was on his own room. The Betrayal As he is partying and drinking with many of his buddies in the Royal Room, everyone celebrating the annual thing. Damon suddenly says he needs to go to a bathroom, quickly disappearing as he indeed needed to use it, due to the immense amount of alcohol he drank. His friends only agreed and laughed off as the man left, but their smiles went to the ground very quickly. As the King was gonna begin his speech on how he appreciated the peace of their kingdom, a loud shot sound was heard and the old man bled from his mouth. His face disappearing from the visor as he felt to his knees, giving the sight of a tall man with hair similar to that of Damon's, the figure smiled devilish as it moved out of the visor's sight. This made everyone scream in horror, even in the streets, chaos was unleashed while Damon rushed back to near the group, more like he saw a ghost while fixing his pants. The guards would only scream as they were gonna capture the man who knew nothing of what was happening, his friends only looked in shock at him, recognizing he was the figure from the visor. Damon's eyes could only widden as lots of guards were already surrounding him when his friends would only slowly walked away, surprised. Not believing Damon was capable of doing it, some of them could only give cold stares, not doubting it was Damon in the visor cuz of the appearance factor. The man soon realized everything was happening as some soldiers shout out the King was murdered. His eyes widdening and jaw wide open, Damon had immense surprise in his face, sweat dripping through his body. While screaming that he was responsible by the King's death, many guards and soldiers dashed towards Damon who could only jump off using his powers, landing a bit away from them, and taking a look at his friends although they turned their back on him, trying to not believe in what their friend did. Damon could only make a cryful mouth and widden his eyes, moving his torso so that he could move himself away from everyone. One of his friends, probaly the only one who could still believe in Damon, grabbed him by the shoulder and hiddened him in a secret passage. He told Damon to escape while he himself would fool off the guards using his skills. Although Damon really wanted to cry in for his friend and thank him, he could only ran through the passage's path, which by the way had the water at the level of his ankles. After minutes of struggle to pass through the secret tunel, also while hearing many loud cries since chaos roamed through the kingdom, Damon finally reached it's end. Reaching the outside which was still illuminated by some fireworks and the moonlight itself. Damon ran through the streets quickly as he got grip of a long black coat to cover himself all on, soon reaching his house,he would end up discussing with his mother on what's happening. After giving much thought into it, he decided to go off the island, Damon could only scream at his mom what he was gonna do once out, which was prove he was not a murderer. After all he saw the supposed murderer leaving through the corridors and jumping through a window while he himself exited the bathroom. He couldn't leave it as that, he wasn't a murderer nor he had reasons for doing it, he would definitely prove it out. Damon left the house in a rush, leaving his mother to cry in her arms as she could only cry at the sight of her son going out. She of course, not being capable of stopping him. Damon quickly arrived at the docks, although she was suddenly aimed at by a sword slash which he easily dodged. Noticing it was Helena who came to stop him, with a confident look yet sad expression. She screamed at how it didn't need to be like that, only for Damon to rush using Soru and delive a powerful punch to her stomach, easily knocking her out. Damon took a sad look back at everything he would leave behind, only to quickly look away and set sail. He would now begin his search for information on the man he saw back in the castle, remembering his face clearly while bearing a raged-expression. Damon would now do anything within his range in order to prove himself to his friends and people. He fell down on the boat's little floor, giving in to his tiredness as the sea caried him and he slept away. Synopsis Setting Off: *'Skywards Skirmish': *'Regicide by Innocent Hands?': Samuel, after having allied with Kazama set off to Groot Island for their next stop to restock for supplies. However, much to Samuel and Kazama's surprise, the island had been placed under a monopoly by a dictator-like Pirate Crew under the name of Root Pirates. Kazama and Samuel, initially overwhelmed by their numbers, were saved by a mysterious man who would later reveal himself as Draco D. Damon. However, the biggest surprise was that this man committed Regicide? Samuel and Kazama couldn't believe it. Eventually finding out the truth, the trio went against the tyrannic dictatorship and freed the island from its misery. *'Way of the Warrior': The three-man crew of the Black Crown Pirates go beyond Groot Island and eventually end up on Kasano Island to resupply, as well as witness the merchandise and culture of the famed "isle of Casinos and Casanovas." While on their way to the main gambling hall, they encountered a conflict between a — Achilles, Injustice Ruination — and a young woman. Sam intervened in the conflict and managed to save the woman and escape from the reach of the Bounty Hunter. After being taken aboard and fed, the woman revealed her name: Gozen Tomoe, the Serpent Sword, a exiled from the . Under the pledge of her " ", Tomoe pledged to assist Sam in his endeavors, thus becoming another one of the eccentric Black Crown Pirates. Powers & Abilities Despite being considered only a cook in his crew, Damon is also considered one of it's more experienced fighters to this day. Proof being that he was trained under the Ashanian Army and much later became one of its more powerful warriors, not counting the captains. Indeed he was also trained by powerful individuals, such as one of the Army's captain and a notable Vice-Admiral for martial arts such as Rokushiki. Said result was proven to be quite amazing, as Damon is capable of fighting on grounds with two of his fellow Sins, escape and then fight and nearly overpower a Marine Captain despite being tired. He is notably very strong physically as when he got hold of the entire Root Pirates' ship before it fell and smashed him, Samuel and Kazama, this fesoite the ship's incredible weight. Damon is shown constantly training after preparing the crew's meals. Such training includes standing at the top of the ship's mast with only his foot's thumb so that he can repeatedly punch the air with his fists. Although he claps his hands together in order to pray and thank between each hit. He also somehow meditates with his body turned up-down. Damon trains using weights as well and various practice mannequins to test his hand to hand combat. Natural Abilities *'Excessive Strength': Due to the intense training he had to endure in, alongside many of his fellow mates in the Ashanian Army, Damon possesses a high level of force even for their standards. He initially would punch large bags of cotton, doing so everyday in order to improve himself. With time is that he would change training targets, from cotton bags to solid rocks which like the former, would be punched or hit in any way by Damon. He repeated the process over the years, many times, at the age of 14 he would be breaking rocks half the size of a normal building with a few punches, while receiving little to no harm from using his punches. That wasn't everything though. Damon did push-ups and run through forests, both while carrying a large rock, strengthening many of his muscles greatly as a result. Additionaly Bambina once created something for Damon to strengthen his legs, tying a platform to two large boulders, by pushing the platform with his feet Damon would trigger the raising of said boulders. He would do this all by waking up early and doing said work-outs, not missing any day. The result is easily seen nowadays as demonstrated by Damon in many occasions. With his bare hands alone, he is capable of breaking through many surfaces, with single punches indeed, though it may depend on the material of what he is hitting. His punches can produce off shockwaves when into violent contact with the sheer air, producing off atrict and pressurized waves which travel through the air. *'Immense Speed': His current speed is also shown to be the result of his harsh training, he was capable of achieving it through constant trainings with the Army and also due to his daily train. Back at the army he was forced into a close space shaped as an sphere, alongside many large bulls which would chase him constantly. Forced to run, Damon had to improve his legs' strength constantly in order to properly escape the bulls, he would need to stay like that for 5 minutes. By continuing to do that and various other special trainings, Damon indeed increased his profficiency with moving a lot. He moves around during battles in a very quick manner without the use of Soru by dashing furiously at his opponent, this even in a calm state, when furious he may dash even more quicker towards his target similar to a desperate runner. Damon quickly reaches his opponent with the latter slowly noticing it at all. He is capable of avoiding enemies' attacks with great agility, be them weapons or bare-hands' attacks Damon can dodge it and even quickly counter-attack. His legs' strength also give him the capability of jumping high heights such as an entire house, and when not possible he will just hop each of his feet against an wall and continue his ascension. *'Heightened Reflexes': Another result of his training for combat and speed, Damon is shown to possess inhuman reflexes. Back during his newbie days, he would be forced to analyze his surrounds in search of any disturbance, be it of any type, Damon would train to the point where he would instantly react to any stimulus. In conjunction with his speed, the man's reflexes come in quite handy during battle situations or even a variety of other stances. Just with his hearing, Damon is capable of perceiving things moving around him, giving him a very quick reaction to almost everything. His reaction is shown to be so fast that Damon is capable of stopping almost any projectile at point-blank range without much of an effort, although that depends also on his strength and speed. Even without the use of Kenbunshoku Haki, which he would discover later on, Damon's reflexes are incredible enough that he could effortlessly react to five consecutive and sneaky attacks from the Root Pirates. This is proven to be quite a feat considering how much silence and speed the attacks possessed. *'Trained Accuracy': *'Improved Endurance & Durability': As Damon had passed through many forms of harsh training and also through many and many fierce battles, he has come to develop both an atonishing endurance and durability. He had to perform a variety of tasks and activities on a daily basis, thus further enhancing his muscles, bones and overall body. Carrying around various heavy weapons, either to train with them a bit or just help any comrade by lending it to them, would surely help one's muscles to grow bigger and much more durable, said muscles also growing up with Damon constantly battling other knights, continuing to battle consecutive fights despite his injuries. In fact, Damon has quite a lot of endurance when it comes to wounds, easily getting up from the ground despite the gravity of such injury, with the man now being capable of enduring wounds that would surely render a normal man either unconscious or plain dead. As his body is trained and developed for endurance, it also becomes much more durable in a sense, developing a variety of durabilities such as against temperatures, force and pressure. *'Inhuman Pain-Tolerance': Due to the constant exposure to various forms of harsh training, decisive combat and sometimes torture, Damon has developed quite the resistance against pain itself. During the daily trainings he would hurt himself because of the exaggeration on level of training, while for combat it's self-explanatory that Damon'd get hurt while fighting against tougher opponents and would try to fight back even in his condition. Finally, during tests of the Ashanian Army, where various divisions would battle each other, Damon would be captured many times due to his stubborness and tortured in order to give in information about his team. In current times, he is capable of enduring much more physical pain as seen when the Root Pirate Captain successfuly broke Damon's left arm, only for the latter to continue on fighting like nothing had happened, the only difference being the usage of his left arm. *'Enhanced Smell': Damon has also proven to have developed an strong smell, mostly because of his training as a chef. Angela had to make sure her son wouldn't make any cooking error during his time as a cook in the kitchen. She trained him in order for him to differ an edible and a non-edible food. His smell is also good enough to detect wild animals in the vicinity, although it may be harder for him to track them down if they somehow hide themselves within the environment. His mother also showed him a lot of ingredients from their kingdom, so that he could remember their scent very well. Damon went as far as to differ animals, humans, plants and herbs' scents without much of a difficult. Bad scents don't seem to bother him as apparently he once was in a ship were everyone couldn't take a bath due to the acidic property of the sea, making them all smell bad. *'Enhanced Hearing': Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: By many people, marines and pirates alike, Damon is considered to be a very powerful combatant when using his bare hands as means of fighting. He would be complimented by his entire crew, and its future members for his mastery in such form of combat, earning even the praise of Perse, while it was pointed out by Freya that despite being a Poser, Damon is very skilled. In fact, he has attained such a level due to the intense-harsh training he had to pass through under Bambina's wing, such training requiring him to train every day and every night in order to improve his combat prowess to an extent that it surpasses almost everyone's in his Kingdom. Even without his special fighting style, Damon is shown to be fearsome in fighting, capable of striking his opponent with very quick yet very fierce blows, either punches or kicks as to take down his target, not favouring any particular pattern. Despite not using patterns oftenly, Damon doesn't also simply attacks in any way possible, he is still capable of easily overwhelming his opponent due to the sheer brute force and immense speed applied. Mostly due to the special teachings of Bambina, Damon tends to focus mostly on power and speed applied into his blows, such a thing being reinforced by Perse. He uses mainly powerful straight punches, sliding punches as for heavier damage, fierce frontal kicks or even side-kicks such as a roundhouse. In fact, Damon keeps striking until his opponent is down, his blows strong enough to even drive his target away or provoke quite the heavy damage that can crush a person's bones. This proves Damon is not only known for being a Devil Fruit user as he also tried to focus on a fighting style, as if to complement, which he is fearful for. *'Great Demon Fist' (大魔拳 Daimaken): As pointed out by Freya, Damon uses the secret style regarded as the Great Demon Fist which was taught to him by none other than Bambina himself, although this is unknown to anyone else. This style of fighting basically revolves around the tactic of deflecting an opponent's blows, subsequently breaking the flow of their fighting style, while simultaneosly trying to attack them with fierce and heavy blows, mainly punches and a variation of kicks. :*'Asura Shot' (修羅撮影 (阿修羅ショット) Ashura Shotto): :*'Slayer Strike' (殺害者スト (スレイヤーストライク) Sureiyā Sutoraiku): :*'Demon Slash' (魔創痕 (デモンスラッシュ) Dīmon Surasshu): Astute Strategist: Devil Fruit Damon ate the Hana Hana no Mi which is a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit given to him by his childhood friend during his early ages. It's apparent previous user was the Pirate King's and the world's greatest Archaelogist, Nico Robin. It grants him the power to replicate and sprout any body part of his into any surface or even on his body. Said additional limbs act like extensions of his own body, as Damon can be hurt should one of those limbs be wounded, the same being applied to Devil Fruit effects. Having it since childhood, he trained his powers and currently has great profficiency using them. Back then Damon would just use his powers in order to do many activities at the same time. Damon crosses his arms in a X shaped form in order to quickly summon those additional body parts, although he was seen doing it without such a pose, although the sprouting was much slower. Damon's most used technique is Cuatro Fleur which gives him four additional arms at his own body, making him have an Asura-like appearance, matching his alias and fighting style. It is stated by him that limbs created on his body are much more stronger and resistant than limbs formed on other surfaces. Damon was shown sprouting other limbs as well, such as feet to carry a drunken Tomoe, or eyes likely to spy on others and gather important information. He can also create an ear alongside to an eye in order to listen to a conversation, on the same matter he can replicate his mouth so that he passes information on. Rokushiki Rokushiki (六式 Rokushiki lit. meaning Six Powers) are a branch of super-human martial arts, with it being introduced to Damon by Bambina. It hangs around the use of various different techniques which were shown to possess variations depending on the user's liking. The techniques as absurd as they may look when excuted by a Rokushiki User, are indeed possible of being used should an human train his body properly. They can vary from offensive to defensive and supplementary techniques. Offensive such as the Finger Gun which requires the user stabbing someone with their index finger using accuracy and speed, and Tempest Kick which is basically the user kicking the air itself in order to produce off air blades. There is also Iron Mass and Paper Arts, in the latter the user tenses his muscles to the iron level in order to low damage from attacks while for the former the user relaxes his muscles and body to act like a sensive mass. Shave and Moon Step are shown to be both defensive and supplementary, as they are good for moving and for evading attacks. Despite knowing only two out of the six Rokushiki techniques, Damon has shown quite some profficiency with their use, mostly due to the intense teaching he was put through. At a younger age he was taught Soru and Tekkai by Bambina. The latter has indeed stated that those two suited the young man quite fine, and in contrast he has high profficiency in the use of both, showing off some variations of them as well. *'Soru' (剃 Soru lit. meaning Shave): Is one of the Six Techniques which allows it's user to move at a very high speed, it gives Damon the chance to enhance the power os his attacks. He does it by kicking off the ground 10 times in an instant in an eye's blinking. **'Soru "Baunsu"' (剃バウンス Soru "Baunsu" lit. meaning Shave: Bounce): A form of Soru used by Damon, which is quite similar to Geppou. Damon quickly kicks the ground below him 10 times as he meets with a wall, with a jump and with the ten kicks, knocking himself over another wall. He would repeat said process some more times before falling down. **'Soru "Tekkai Takkuru"' (剃タックル Soru "Tekkai Takkuru" lit. meaning Shave: Iron Mass Tackle): A combination by both Soru and Tekkai. Damon kicks off the ground ten times in an instant, and in the middle of the process while bringing his arms together, he proceeds to activate Tekkai. By then he would hit his target with immense strength and speed. *'Tekkai' (鉄塊 Tekkai lit. meaning Iron Body): Is one of the Six Techniques which allows Damon to endure and harden his muscles to the level of iron, nullifying attacks' damage. Damon can apparently apply it to his additional limbs normally. However, like others he isn't capable of moving when using the technique. **'Tekkai "Hanare"' (鉄塊離れ Tekkai "Hanare" lit. meaning Iron Mass: Away): This form of Tekkai is used by Damon when he holds both his arms in a X-shaped position in front of his chest. He will proceed to swing them open in a fast manner while hardening his muscles, blowing away an upcoming attack. **'Tekkai "Naifu"' (鉄塊ナイフ Tekkai "Naifu" lit. meaning Iron Mass: Knife): Another form of Tekkai created by Damon. He holds in his palm open with all of his fingers straight, then he proceeds to smack his target while hardening his muscles during the process. That, successfully dealing a good blow. Haki Haki (覇気 Haki lit. meaning Ambition): Haki is shown to be a mysterious power that dwells supposedly in every living being, however people either don't awaken or notice it. Haki is said to originate from one's mind/will. It should be noted one is capable of awakening it through training or even in a situation of extreme shock, through there have been stances where people unconsciously used it. It is divided into three basic types that are dubbed as Colors (色 Shoku), two of which are obtainable through training. Those are: The ability to sense spiritual energy around themseles, Use their life force as some sort of invisible armor and Overpowering others' wills with your own. People generally tend to focus and specialize at one Color despite possibly having two or three, matching the type with their fighting style. According to himself, it was Persephone who introduced Damon to the concept of Haki which he would be capable of using much later on with proper training. * Busoshoku Haki (武装色の覇気 Busōshoku no Haki lit. meaning Ambition of the Color of Armaments): As explained, this is the Offensive type of Haki which allows the user to create a sort of invisible armor around themselves. Aside from harming, it can also defend the user from attacks which could prove fatal, though enough physical force is shown to be capable of overwhelming it. When embued in Busou, one's attacks is capable of bypassing the defenses or surviving the attacks with much lesser harm from a Devil Fruit User be them Paramecia or Logia, they shall be hit. It should be noted that it'll simply bypass instead of nullifying a Devil Fruit's power, seeing how an User can still use the Haki in conjunction with their power. The area that suffers the effects of this ability will turn black in color, which can be seen by those that have awakened Haki, it is sometimes called as Busoshoku: Koka (武装色 硬化 Busōshoku: Kōka lit. meaning Color of Armaments: Hardening). Should two users of this haki clash, there is a black lightning effect that surrounds both, that should they possess equal strength. He has shown such mastery with this particular type of Haki, that he was capable of almost negating a Devil Fruit User's attack and cover half of his body in said Haki. *'Kenbunshoku Haki' (見聞色の覇気 Kenbunshoku no Haki lit. meaning Ambition of the Color of Observation): Is stated to be the second type of Haki, known in the Sky Islands as Mantra (心綱（マントラ） Mantora lit. Mind Rope), that enables Damon to sense other people's presences around himself. It is considered to be the Deffensive counterpart to Armament. Assorted Others *'Master Cooking Skills': As evident, and as stated by his entire crew, Damon is one master at the art of cooking. Back in his early days, he was constantly persuaded by his mother, she tried to technically force him in the arts. Damon would excuse himself that he couldn't since he was gonna exercize his swimming abilities, though that quickly went down as he ate the Flower Flower Fruit which gave him the inability to swim. With it, Damon would spend his swimming sessions now for Cooking Sessions, with his mother giving him lessions and all that. Every day Angela would show Damon about new ingredients and new menus, so that he could test them and the such. He would need to differ the smell of each ingredient, remember the matching of each with another in order to prepare a certain meal, Damon would also need to hunt down some beasts in order to catch their meat. By the smell only, he is capable of defining if something is good or not to eat, and with even more concentration, he can state if it is normally edible or not. With all this training and also due to the fact Angela was the Kingdom's best cook, Damon is considered an expert or master at the cooking arts at best. He has been shown to cook any food people asked him to, doing so in quite a fast time skip, demonstrating his speed and accuracy when preparing meals, doing it better with a pair of knives. Additionally, he may enter his Asura-like in order to cook even faster or to cook more things at the same time. Aside from his good smell which can state if something is good or not, he can also deduce most of the methods and ingredients used in an already prepared meal by using his tongue to flavor it. Most of the Black Crowns indeed stated Damon's is the best food out there. Relationships Black Crown Pirates Damon is shown and stated to be the official and main Cook of the Black Crown Crew. He was first invited to join by the Cap'n Samuel, one of the first to believe Damon's words that he hadn't committed Regicide. The cook possesses quite the out-going behaviour with most of the crew, going as far as to break his routine in order to prepare the crew's meals. Most of the time and also due to personal stuff, Damon will try and act like a big brother towards the rest of the crew, willing to hear what they have to say and going as far as to comfort them if needed. and Damon exploring.]]Bellamy D. Samuel: Damon and Samuel possess a rather casual relationship with one another, despite not having known one another for very long. Besides Kazama, Samuel also trusts Damon implicitly with a lot of the knowledge and burdens he holds as Captain of the Black Crown Pirates. In particular, Sam often consults Damon when it comes to the difficulties he has with his revenge against the Marines, given that both individuals have similar intentions about the organization. Given Damon's level of strength, Samuel also respects the man quite a lot. However, he also finds him very reckless and often berates the man for his wild attitude, being one of the few people who is capable of restraining him when the topic of the King's murder is brought to light. Damon has also given some notable nicknames to Samuel, such being Sam, Bellamy, Reddy and Cap'n. As shown, Samuel initially laughed at those and got accostumed with them over time. Kazama: Gozen Tomoe:As evidenced by both pirates, Damon and Tomoe consider each other Drinking Buddies... Gurin: Calivic Nore: Virkov Alden: Yueliang Persephone: Wafer Kora: Family Draco D. Nathan Draco Angela Draco D. Indiana Marines Bambina Seven Deadly Sins Other Stark Freya McGrath Helena Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia *He is based off of Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. *Damon's name has not been inspired by any real life pirate unlike some others of the author's characters. *He seems to share his Laughter Style with Shanks, Dahahahaha. *Between the Black Crown Pirates, Tomoe has speculated that Damon is the one with most alcohol tolerance. *Tomoe also once theorized that Damon may be the most sane out of the group. **This relates to the fact Damon's reactions to weird things are the closest to normal. *Damon seems to like the taste of lasagna along with some veggies and special meat more than any other combination. *Damon's theme is stated to be Night Scoop, remarkably the jazz style seems to reflect on his outgoingness. **His second and much more serious theme is Revenge Blues, reflecting more on his resolve and motives. *There is a running gag in which whenever any of his crewmates start ''Humm''ing, Damon will wonder if it's their stomach. **He may also pop out of nowhere to clear this doubt, making them feel ankward usually. *According to the author, if Damon lived in the Real World, he would live in either France or Italy. References Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Cook Category:Cooks Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Black Crown Pirates Category:Asha Kingdom Category:Gaea Island Residents Category:Seven Deadly Sins